Interns, Apologies, and Parking Lots
by Jaigagne
Summary: This is in response to a request from gatorgirl2009 over at the Fan Forum.  I hope it cheers you up! Moments after the season five finale...


T**itle:** Interns, Apologies, and Parking Lots

**Author:** Lauren Michelle

**Pairing:** Callie/Arizona

**Rating:** R - NC17

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, the show, or anything related to the show. I don't make any money, from this or otherwise, and simply am writing for my enjoyment.**

**Summary:** This is in response to a request from **gatorgirl2009** over at the Fan Forum. I hope it cheers you up! Actually, this is the first R thing I've ever publically posted. Huh.

Moments after the season five finale...

--------------------------------------------------------

Arizona's slender hand slipped through her fingers. The damage had been done, and nothing could take it back.

Tears welled in Callie's eyes as silence followed the warmth's absence, only to be broken by the click of a closed door. The Latina felt like she had been slowly building her own tiny coffin for their still new relationship. Arizona had been there all along, holding the paddles of the shock cart, while Callie had just been slowly hammering the boards together.

But her pride was still nail-bashing away. _"She barely knows George! She doesn't know his mother, his nature... his- his kindness..._ What does she know anyway??"

Callie paused as the words escaped into the empty room and looked down towards her hand, still feeling where the blonde's connection had resided... The hot frustration faded from her cheeks. _"This was bigger than George. This was about her lover, and her loss. This was about Arizona's right to an opinion, her right to a reason. This is about me standing still while she's in a hallway somewhere."_

Why couldn't I have just taken it as "Awesome" or- or asked why it was awesome!?" she half exclaimed half questioning the air. _Why does she need a reason to think it's awesome? _

Before even realizing she had moved, her hand turned the door handle.

Arizona maintained a rigid expression as she made her way through the halls of Seattle Grace Hospital. She understood that George would always be important to her girlfriend that Callie didn't want to see him die, but what killed her is that she held little to no regard for her ex's decision to join. What got her the most, was that she had no respect for her own opinion in the matter.

A clueless intern then had the misfortune of approaching her while she discovered her pager blinking "Calliope." Normally, Arizona would have stopped, and point the girl in the right direction, but today- Today, ooo-oh no. Not today. The blonde shot the young brunette a glare and kept walking, leaving someone who resembled a small, trembling girl in her wake.

Callie, meanwhile, had been half-running through hallways and stairwells in search of Arizona and considering what happened to her last girlfriend, she felt it was fully justified. She had begun to pant and loose her breath by the time she leaned against a wall for a moment of recuperation. "H-How big is this place anyway?"

As she spoke, she spotted an intern approaching her, clutching onto her clipboard and adjusting her glasses.

"She looks desperate." Callie observed. "But so am I." Callie then realized where she needed to look.

Callie then continued quickly down the hall. If it had been a track, the intern would have eaten dust.

Arizona took a breath of relief as she exited the premisses. The darkness had fallen and the coolness had spread throughout parking lot spread before her. It was almost calming with the soft glow of the street lamps.

Please, not the parking lot. Anywhere but the parking lot" Callie thought. "I can't loose her to that damn parking lot, I won't."

Maybe this was for the best, for them to drift now before it got too serious. Before she found herself unable to let go of her hand. With that, the discouraged peds surgeon motioned her hand towards her car door.

"Arizona!"

Withdrawing her hand, she instantly responded by turning around.

"Arizona!"

The blonde's eyes scanned the front of the hospital and fell upon the form of her lover.

"This is ridiculous." Arizona muttered, as she turned back to her car.

"Wait!" Callie cried out as she ran toward the car. "Just- just wait!"

Arizona paused as she felt her girlfriends hand upon her own. You can't- you can't just take my hand and expect me to stop, to be okay."

"I know" she could feel her head lowing in shame. "I know I haven't been the one to ask about how you feel.. or why you feel. I know... I've taken you for granted. God, I've taken your smile for granted. So many times." The tears had returned. "I know that's my fault" she choked out. "But I need-"

The woman in front of her paused her motivation to move.

"I need you to teach me. I know you didn't want a newborn, and I'm not one, but- I'm not perfect. I'm going to fuck up again, not like this but - No, I don't want to fuck up like this. Not in this parking lot. Not if it means loosing you. I never want to loose you."

"Callie, I."

"Please, don't call me that.." Torres cut her off, sadly smiling. "Please.. don't call me that."

Arizona looked at the woman before her, raw with emotion and naked honesty. This was Calliope, the woman that had first captured her affections. "Calliope, I-" she let her defenses lower. Her lover then approached closer and and brushed a hand against her own. "I told you, a hand's not-"

"I know, it's not just that." She leaned in closer, lacing a set of fingers between Arizona's, bringing her other hand to brush against the blonde's soft curls.

They maintained eye contact for a second, and with the feeling of her hands embrace reciprocated, the brunette brushed her lips against the blondes. The contact was sensuous and broken only by, "I _need_ you, Arizona Robbins."

The tone was low and full of meaning against the blonde's now labored breath. It triggered a longing to close the distance between her and it's origin. She felt instant satisfaction when the gap was closed for her, as she let her body give in to leaning against her car.

"I need you..." she heard whispered once more, heightening her sensitivity to the hand that was raising her interlocked hand over her shoulder, as the other searched for it's mate- her body melted against the car door as a tongue then discretely brushed her lower lip.

"I need you too..." Arizona breathed softly as she welcomed the nomad with her own. "I need you so bad."

Callie grinned into the kiss as she felt her lover's hands escape and travel down her arms, bringer her harder into the kiss as her arms wrapped around her neck.

The blonde panted harder as her lips were left and her jaw- her neck- her collar bone were discovered and explored. She then felt herself being discretely moved passed the door of the backseat, so the handle could be accessed.

This is what she had wanted, the heat of being .... "Ohhh" she chuckled out as she was smoothly maneuvered around the car door and onto her back against the soft padding. The "Oh" changing into a slow moan as a hand traveled past the boundaries of her scrubs.

"Ooooh... Calliope." she purposefully breathed.

"It seems you weren't wearing much to stop me." her companion spoke roughly in retort as she rose to meet her eyes, hand still working lazy circles against her clit.

Arizona did her best to maintain eye-contact as her hips rose for better access. "If- If I skip being coy..." she panted. ".. Will you hurry up and get these-" clawing at her top- "off of me?"

Callie arched an eye brow with a confident smile. "You're going to have to help me," she bit her lip suggestively with a glance at were their thighs met, "unless, you want me to stop of course."

The woman below her looked up pleadingly, and within seconds her coat and shirt had been dismissed to the exterior of the car, and her pants resting at the bend of her knees. "Please, don't stop." her hips bucked and back arched as the movement intensified and full lips touched upon her breast.

"Never." Calliope whispered, "never."

Her fingers then dipped in matching intervals with her wandering mouth, kissing and sucking down the pale trail of light gleaming from the lamp above.

The sound of release echoed throughout the parking lot for immeasurable moments, only for a lone, female intern to catch a glimpse of a lightly rocking car.


End file.
